Diário de uma Sakura
by Hime Viviane
Summary: Diário de Haruno Sakura, uma jovem adolescente de 12 anos, 2 irmaos, Gaara e Sasori, presa do ensino fundamental, Seu irmão Sasori sempre no seu pé.. Gaara está sempre sendo protegido pelos pais como um principe, e sobra para a Sakura...


**Diário de uma banana**

As memórias de Haruno Sakura.

_Fic baseada no livro: Diário de um banana._

**Sasori: **Irmão mais velho de Sakura, 14 anos.

**Gaara:** Irmão mais novo de Sakura, nessa fic ele tem 4 anos, praticamente 5.

**Sakura:** Menina de 11 anos, quase 12.

**Tsunade:** Mãe dos irmãos acima, mulher tranqüila.

**Kakashi:** Pai de Sakura, Gaara e Sasori.

**Konohamaru:** Nessa fic ele tem 11 anos, mais é um personagem passageiro.

**Naruto:** Melhor amigo de Sakura.

**Setembro:**

Terça-feira:

Olá, meu nome é Haruno Sakura, eu tenho 12 anos, 12!! Sou uma menina de cabelos pretos, e mechas rosa, olhos verdes, bem verdes.

Um dia vou ser famosa, mas por enquanto estou presa no ensino fundamental com uma cambada de débeis.

Só quero dizer aqui que eu acho que o ensino fundamental, a idéia mais estúpida já inventada. Você tem garotas como eu que ainda não deram aquele disparo no crescimento misturados com essas monstrengas que têm que se depilar duas vezes por dia.

E depois se perguntam por que tem tanta valentã no ensino fundamental.

Se fosse por mim, os anos letivos se baseariam na altura e não na idade. Mas, por outro lado, acho que garotos como o Konohamaru ainda estariam no primeiro ano se fosse assim.

Hoje é o primeiro dia de aula, e agora só estamos esperando que o professor acabe logo de decidir quem senta aonde. Então, pensei que podia escrever neste livro para passar o tempo.

Aliás, deixe-me lhe dar um bom conselho. No primeiro dia de aula, você tem que tomar cuidado onde senta. Você entra na classe, joga suas coisas em qualquer carteira e, quando vê, o professor está dizendo:

- Espero que todos gostem de onde estão, porque esses são seus lugares permanentes.

- GAAH!

Assim, nesta classe, acabei com dois Débeis, um na frente e o outro atrás. E um nerd chegou atrasado e quase sentou à minha direita, mas, por sorte, na última hora eu consegui evitar isso.

- Tem alguém aqui? – Nerd perguntou quase sentando à carteira.

- SIM! SIM – eu respondi esperta e escandalosa o.õ

Meio que tipo, se você manter contato com algum desses, sua popularidade já era...

Na próxima aula eu deveria me sentar no meio de uns garotos bonitinhos assim que entrasse na sala. Mas acho que se eu fizesse isso só iria provar que não aprende nada com o ano passado.

- Sakura, você pode dar esse celular para o Suigetsu? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Mas é claro!

- _Haruno é uma baka!_ –Havia um SMS no celular, Depois Suigetsu lê, e depois balança a cabeça afirmativamente para Sasuke.

Cara, eu não sei O QUE esses garotos têm na cabeça hoje em dia. As coisas eram bem mais simples no ano passado: se você não ligasse para os meninos você ficava com todos.

E no quinto ano, a menina que não ligava para os 'boys' era a gótica: Tsuchi Kin.

Hoje em dia, é bem mais complicado. Agora depende das roupas que você usa, se é rica, se não metida, se é rica, ou sei lá mais o quê. E garotas como a Tsuchi Kin estão coçando a cabeça, se perguntando o que aconteceu.

A menina mais popular do meu ano é a Rariri Bryce. O pior é que ela nunca gostou dos meninos, eu sempre fiquei do lado deles! E meninas como o Rariri só começaram a se interessar por eles nos últimos dois anos. Eu me lembro de como a Rariri agia antes.

- Meninos são cocos fedidos. – disse Rariri apontando para os meninos.

- É – disse a outra amiga dele tampando o nariz.

- Eu não acho isso dos meninos!

Mas é claro que agora eu não ganho nenhum crédito por ter ficado do lado dos meninos por todo esse tempo.

Como eu falei, Rariri é a garota mais popular do nosso ano, então isso deixa o resto lutando pelas outras posições.

Pelas minhas estimativas, sou a 52ª ou 53ª mais popular deste ano. E o melhor é que eu vou subir uma posição porque a Yuri July, que está acima de mim vai pôr aparelho na semana que vem, e ela é MUITO feia.

Eu tento explicar toda essa história de popularidade para meu amigo Uzumaki Naruto (que está provavelmente lá pelo 150º lugar, aliás), mas acho que entra por uma orelha e sai pela outra. Ele só quer saber de gibis.

Quarta-feira:

Hoje a gente teve Educação Física, então a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi dar uma escapada até a quadra de basquete para ver se o queijo estava lá. E lá estava ele.

Esse pedaço de queijo está lá desde a última primavera. Acho que deve ter caído do sanduíche de alguém, ou coisa do tipo. Depois de uns dias, o Queijo começou a ficar todo mofado e nojento. Ninguém jogava mais na quadra onde o Queijo estava, mesmo sendo a púnica que tinha rede na cesta de basquete.

Aí, um dia, esse garoto chamado Hyuuga Neji encostou o dedo no Queijo, e assim começou a coisa conhecida como o Toque do Queijo. Funciona assim: se você pega o Toque do Queijo, fica com ele até passar para outra pessoa.

O único jeito de se proteger do Toque do Queijo é cruzando os dedos.

Mas não é tão fácil lembrar de cruzar os dedos toda hora do dia. Eu acabei prendendo os meus com fita adesiva para que eles ficassem sempre cruzados. Tirei D em Caligrafia, mas valeu muito a pena.

Teve esse garoto chamado Juugo Hall que pegou o Toque do Queijo em Abril e ninguém mais chegou perto dele até o final do ano letivo. Esse verão, o Juugo se mudou para a Califórnia e levou o Toque do Queijo junto com ele.

Só espero que ninguém comece o Toque do Queijo de novo, porque eu não preciso de mais esse tipo de estresse na minha vida.

Quinta-feira:

Estou tendo um problema sério em me acostumar ao fato de que o verão acabou e eu tenho que me levantar todo dia de manhã para ir à escola.

Meu verão não começou muito bem, na verdade, graças ao meu irmão mais velho Sasori.

Uns dois dias depois do começo das férias de verão, Sasori me acordou no meio da noite. Ele me disse que eu tinha dormido o verão inteiro, mas que, por sorte, tinha acordado bem a tempo para o primeiro dia de aula.

- Cara! Você dormiu o verão inteiro!

- Droga... – Me xinguei.

- Menina, você não sabe a sorte que teve ao acordar a tempo! Pô! – disse ele com um sorrisinho.

Você pode achar que eu fui muito burra de cair nessa, mais o Sasori estava vestindo as roupas de escola dele e adiou o meu despertador para parecer que era de manhã. Além disso, ele fechou as cortinas para eu não ver que ainda estava escuro lá fora.

Depois que o Sasori me acordou, eu me vesti e desci para tomar o café-da-manhã, como faço toda manhã que tem aula.

Mas eu devo ter feito muito barulho porque, qunado vi, o papai tinha descido e estavagritando comigo por comer Sucrilhos às 3:00 da manhã.

Levou um minuto para eu me dar conta do que diabos estava acontecendo.

Depois disso, eu contei pro papai que o Sasori tinha pregado uma peça em mim e que era ELE quem devia estar levando a bronca.

Meu pai desceu para o quarto do Sasori e eu fui junto. Não via a hora de vê-lo levar o que merecia.

Mas o Sasori tinha disfarçado bem as coisas. E acho que até hoje o papai pensa que eu tenho um parafuso solto ou coisa do tipo.

Sexta-feira:

Hoje a gente foi divido em grupos de leitura na escola.

Eles não chegam e dizem se você está no grupo Avançado ou Fácil, mas dá para saber de cara pela capa dos livros que eles distribuem:

-> Einstein quando criança.

-> Bink diz Bu.

Eu fiquei bastante decepcionada em saber que tinha sido posta no grupo Avançado, porque isso só quer dizer mais trabalho.

Quando fizeram a seleção no ano passado, fiz o melhor que pude para ser posta no grupo Fácil este ano.

- Fred pegou o Le... La... Lu... – estava fingindo não conseguir ler o livro.

- O "Livro". – disse a coordenadora.

- Ufa. Obrigada! – Agradeci.

A mamãe é amiga do nosso diretor, então aposto que ela garantiu que eu caísse no grupo Avançado de novo.

Minha mãe sempre fala que eu sou um menino inteligente e que só não me 'aplico'.

Mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com o Sasori foi abaixar as expectativas das pessoas. Assim dá para surpreendê-las fazendo quase nada.

- Sasori, quero sua cueca suja fora da mesa da cozinha antes que eu volte do trabalho. – disse Kakashi, meu pai, apontando para a mesa ao lado da poltrona da sala, onde Sasori estava sentado assistindo TV.

Mais tarde, impossível, Sasori estava sentado assistindo TV na mesma posição e a cueca havia sumido ¬¬' E claro, meu pai se impressionou.

Na verdade, até que eu estou feliz por meu plano de cair no grupo Fácil não ter funcionado.

Eu vi alguns alunos do "Bink diz bu" segurando o livro de ponta-cabeça e acho que eles não estavam brincando.

Sábado: 

Bom, a primeira semana de aula finalmente terminou, então hoje eu dormi até tarde.

A maioria das crianças acorda cedo no sábado para ver desenhos animados ou coisa do tipo, mas eu não. A única razão de eu sair da cama nos fins de semana é porque chega uma hora que eu não agüento mais o gosto do meu bafo.

Infelizmente, papai acorda às 6:00 da manhã, não importa em QUAL dia da semana,, e ele não leva muito em consideração o fato de eu estar tentando aproveitar o meu sábado como uma pessoa normal.

Eu não tinha nada para fazer hoje, então só fui para a casa do Naruto.

Naruto é, tecnicamente, o meu melhor amigo, mas isso, com certeza, está sujeito a mudanças.

Eu tenho evitado ele desde o primeiro dia de aula, quando ele fez uma coisa que realmente me chateou.

Agente estava pegando as coisas nos armários, depois da aula, e o Naruto chegou e disse:

- Quer ir até a minha casa BrinCaAaAr?

Já falei para o Naruto pelo menos um bilhão de vezes que, agora que a gente está no sexto ano, você tem que dizer "dar um tempo", não "brincar". Mas não importa quantas vezes eu reclame, ele sempre se esquece na vez seguinte.

Tenho tentado ser bem mais cuidadosa com a minha imagem desde que entrei no sexto ano, mas ter o Naruto por perto realmente não está ajudando.

Conheci o Naruto alguns anos atrás, quando ele se mudou para o meu bairro.

A mãe dele tinha comprado esse livro chamado "Como fazer Amigos em lugar Novos" e ele foi até a minha casa para tentar fazer uns truques bestas.

- Toc Toc! – eu acho que ele tentou imitar o som de uma porta, quando você bate nela.

- Hã?

- Parede!

- Desculpa?

- Parede ser sempre assim tão sério!

- Como é que é? – perguntei.

Acho que eu fiquei meio com pena dele e decidi tomá-lo sob a minha proteção.

É ótimo tê-lo por perto, principalmente porque dá para pregar todas as peças que o Sasori usa COMIGO.

Segunda-feira:

Lembra que eu disse que faço todas essas brincadeiras com o Naruto? Bom, eu tenho um 'irmãozinho' menos que se chama Gaara e eu NUNCA conseguiria fazer essas coisas com ele e sair ileso.

Papai e mamãe protegem ele como se fosse um príncipe ou coisa do tipo e ele nunca se dão mal, mesmo quando merece de verdade.

Ontem, Gaara desenhou um auto-retrato com canetinha na porta do meu quarto. Achei que meus pais fossem realmente dar uma dura nele, mas, como sempre, eu estava errada.

Mas a coisa que mais me incomoda no Gaara é o apelido que ele usa comigo. Quando era bebê, ele não conseguia pronunciar "irmã", então começou a me chamar de "Maçã". E ele AINDA me chama disso, mesmo eu insistindo com a mamãe e o papai para eles fazerem o Gaara parar.

Por sorte, nenhum dos meus amigos descobriu ainda, mas, falando sério, já falei por uns sufocos.

**F**eliz Aniversário, Sakura!

- Ei, este diz que é para a "maçã"! – disse minha amiga pegando um presente embrulhado.

- Deve ser engano. – disse pegando da mão dela e jogando no lixo.

A mamãe me faz ajudar o Gaara a se preparar para a escola de manhã. Depois que eu faço o café-da-manhã, ele pega o pote de cereais e vai para a sala, sentar no seu penico de plástico.

- "B" é para biscoito e biscoito é para mim! – estava uma letra B falando na TV.

- Há – meu irmãozinho riu.

E quando é hora de ir para a creche, ele se levanta e joga tudo o que não comeu direto ao troninho.

A mamãe está sempre no meu pé porque eu não termino o meu café, mas se ela tivesse que raspar cereal do fundo de um penico de plástico todo dia, ela também não teria muito apetite.

-sz-

Olá! Gostaram do primeiro capitulo??

Deixem reviews!

Obrigada por ler.


End file.
